


Payback

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila's surprise backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them. Written for trek_kink on Dreamwidth.

"It's green," Uhura said calmly as she let the harness, complete with green dildo, dangle from her fingertips.

Gaila shrugged. "I'm green."

"And did you think you'd be the one wearing it?" Nyota pulled her panties off without preamble.

At this, Gaila raised her eyebrows, but Nyota was already buckling the harness around her hips. She wore it easily--like she had done this before. And Gaila thought this was going to be pleasant surprise, as well as a way to gain the upper hand against her roommate. Wrong again.

"Actually, I..." Gaila licked her golden lips at the sight of the green dildo erect between Nyota's slender legs.

Gaila simply stared as Uhura wrapped her fingers in her curls, and she did not protest against being gently pulled to her knees. Her eyes flicked from it to what she could see of Nyota's stern face looking down at her. Gaila moaned, and Nyota took that opportunity to thrust the dildo into her mouth.

Instantly, it was as warm and realistic as a real cock would be. Gaila didn't go in for run of the mill toys, after all. Instead of taking the base of it in her hand, however, she reached under it, fingers finding Nyota's clit.

She thought for an instant that she saw a crack in Uhura's facade, a break in her determined expression. But it was gone as soon a Gaila perceived it, and Nyota was pulling the cock out of her mouth and stepping away.

"I didn't say you could touch...yet," Nyota said. She pulled Gaila up into a kiss before gently pushing her back onto her bed. Gaila was already opening her legs, taking the cock and moaning.

If this was payback for all of the men she'd brought home, she wasn't going to complain.


End file.
